


Rising Storm

by ADecentArtist



Series: Based off of people from other media [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Angst, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hero Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Homelander All Might, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, No Beta we die like Ikari Shinji's sadness in 3.0+1.0, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Parental Sensei | All For One, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, Torture, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADecentArtist/pseuds/ADecentArtist
Summary: They say 'you have to focus in the bright side of things', but that doesn't mean you have to ignore the darkness, for One cannot exist without the other.Follow Midoriya Izuku through his life with friends, families, love and hardships...And the Ones he loses along the way.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Based off of people from other media [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854565
Comments: 72
Kudos: 105





	1. The Beginning of One Life and The End of Another

**Musutafu General Hospital. July 15, 2306. 16:20.**

Inside a quiet hospital room, layed a beautiful Green-haired woman with matching green eyes named Midoriya Inko carrying a newborn baby boy that was about as beautiful as her, if not more, while smiling at the child.

The door to her room suddenly opened, quiet and careful enough for it not to wake up the little one but sudden enough to cause Inko to flinch slightly.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry thanks to the storm earlier." The Midoriya Hisashi, a large man with White Hair and Red eyes in a black business suit, whisper/yelled in slight panic, but his face softened when he spotted their child.

"Would you like to hold him?" Inko asked sweetly. Hisashi nodded rapidly in response, causing the Greenette to giggle at her husband's antics.

The child stirred and whined a bit as he was handed to his father before going still and opening his big, Green eyes that either parents could easily get lost staring at.

Tears welled up in Hisashi's eyes as he smiled widely at his baby boy, whom reminded him of his younger brother when they were young.

"Izuku." The White-haired man muttered sincerely amd without thinking. "Dear, I think I found a na-" He tried to tell his wife the name he has chosen to get her opinion, only to stop at the image of her sleeping soundly, tired from giving life to their Second child.

Hisashi placed their child in a small cradle next to Inko's bed, but not before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, before tucking in his wife and placing a kiss on her forehead as well.

As Hisashi drfted to sleep on the chair at the foot of the bed, he only thought about how wonderful his life is, how he would trade anything for their happines and the hope that his father never finds them.

The next day, Hisashi was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door, not that it bothered him since it woke him up earlier to see his family. He checked his phone and found that it is now 18:30.

Getting up and stretching, the White-haired man opened the door to see a sight to behold: The Bakugou Family, consisting of Mitsuki, Inko's best friend who was an energetic Blonde with similar red eyes, Masaru, a quiet and shy Brunette and their son, Katsuki, a spitting image of his mother.

"Hey." Mitsuki greeted happily. "Are they awake?" She whispered excitedly, garnering a soft chuckle from Hisashi.

"No. Not yet but you can come inside." The giant of a man whispered back, stepping aside to let the trio in and giving Masaru a fist bump when he stepped in.

Once inside, Mitsuki made a quiet beeline for the child, cooing about how adorable he is with his big, round eyes and messy hair.

"Does he have a name yet?" Masaru asked with amusement as Mitsuki started taking pictures.

"No. Inko fell asleep before I could ask her about the name I thought of." Hisashi said while sitting back down on his chair.

"You haven't decided while she was still pregnant?" The Brunette questioned with a raised eyebrow, causing his friend to chuckle.

"No. How can we with Tenko arround." Hisashi joked, both of them laughing now.

"Speaking of Tenko, where is he?"

"At home with Kurogiri."

"Ah." Masaru nodded, understanding how much of a handfull Hisashi and Inko's adoptive son, Tenko could be, having babysat the boy several times.

**In The Midoriya Appartment, roughly Two hours later.**

Kurogiri, a man made of Purple mist, watch in amusement as he watches his nephew, Tenko, a Five year old biy with light blue hair, Red eyes, dry skin and artist's gloves on each hand, play happily on the couch with his new video game, a remastered version of the original DOOM.

"Rip and Tear! Rip and Tear! Rip and Tear! Rip in Tear!" The young boy chanted with a slightly manic smile, which would've worrying if he hadn't known the the man who took the boy in roughly a year ago.

There was a knock on the door and Tenko, suspecting who it might be, quickly raced to the door to open it and see his parents and little brother.

But what he got was something else.

On the other side of the door, there was a tall, plain looking man in a beige overcoat, matching hat and white gloves right next to The Number One Hero, All Might.

"Who was it, Ten-" The words died in Kurogiri's mouth as he stared at the Two men on the other side of the doorway. "Tenko, go to your room." He ordered sternly, the Bluenette complying quickly.

"Hello." The man greeted. "My name is Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa and we are looking for someone."

"Yes. Please come in." The Mist Man responded. "The Man you are looking for should arrive in a few minutes."

**"So you know why we're here."** All Might said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Yes, but I rather we do not resort to violence." Kurogiri reasoned, the Two visitors nodded in agreement.

Like Kurogiri said, the door knob wiggled and turned roughly Ten minutes later and In came the rest of the Family, who each looked shocked to see their new visitors.

"Inko." Hisashi said in a whisper. "Take Izuku to or room with Tenko and don't leave until I say so." He odered, keeping a stern glare at the Symbol of Peace and his best friend.

**"Hello All For One."** All Might growled once Inko and Izuku were out of the room. **"Long time no see."**

"Same to you." Hisashi responded sternly, both Titans keeping a cold glare.

There was a cold silence. The three continued to glare, not willing to make the first move at the moment. Hisashi contemplated what to do, if he attacks, his family will be endangerd, if he surrenders, he'll never see them again and they might want to take Tenko away or worse; they take Inko with him and leave their kids in a terrible foster home and it was obvious they weren't willing to bargain.

But he would try anything at this point given the situation.

All For Them.

On the flip side, All Might was preparing for battle because, in his mind, that wasn't a man in front of him but a monster, despite what he had just seen cotradidcting him. It took everything in his power to not just jump the Criminal and attack him right then and there.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Midoriya Hisashi, the man known as The Boogeyman, The King of the underground, The Anti-Christ, All For One, got on his knees and put his hands behind his head.

He surrendered.

Just like that.

No Fighting. No struggling. No killing.

Nothing.

**"What is your game, Villa-"** All Might tried to question, but was cut off by an angry growl that held so much pain.

"I don't have One!" Hisashi yelled. "I simply want to keep my family out of harm's way and if that means turning myself in, then so be it!" That was a lie. He knew he was already hurting them by doing this, but it was better than any of the alternatives.

"NO!" Tenko suddenly yelled, dashing to his Father's arms with tears flowing down his face as Inko called back for him to come back. "PLEASE D-DON'T GO!" The Little boy begged for him to stay, not wanting to lose him after everything he's done.

Hisashi hugged his son tightly, tears starting to flow down his face as well. "I'm sorry." He whispered meaningfuly, but for another reason.

The Titan gently put his hand behind his son's head and activated 'Sleep', a fairly simple quirk that was given to him with consent back when quirks were first a thing, and Tenko promptly passed out, afterwhich Kurogiri warped him to his bed and tucked him in.

Once he was back to his original position, the curtains closed on Midoriya Hisahi's life, just as the Ones for Midoriya Izuku had opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 01/03/21: I SAID KATSUKI WAS A GIRL THEN FORGOT ABOUT THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO, IF YOU'RE REREADING THIS, IT HAS BEEN EDITED.


	2. Dark Clouds, or the lack there of

**Midoriya Appartment. July 15, 2310. 12:00**

The sky was clear, the birds were singing happily, the day was beautiful and today was an important day for, not just Izuku, but to his family and friends.

"Happy Birthaday to you~! Happy Birthaday to you~! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthaday to you~!" Inko, Tenko, Kurogiri and the Bakugous, save for Katsuki, sang as they braught Izuku the cake for his Fourth Bithday.

As Inko and Mitsuki filmed and took pictures, Izuku blew on the Four candles decorated on the Green Velvet cake on the table with the words 'Happy Birthday!' written on it with Red frosting, something Izuku, Tenko and Katsuki can't wait to devour, but not before Inko's Katsudon.

"Happy Birthday, Izuku!" Masaru said before revealing a small box wrapped in Mint Green wrapping paper from behind him and giving it to the adorable little Greenette.

"Thank you, Uncle Masaru!" Izuku beamed with happiness, easily warming all the adult's hearts.

The boy had grown up to be an energetic, outgoing and friendly kid. He made friends with everyone, was well lkked and, like his father when he was young, was pretty sharp for his age.

' _He'll grow up much like his father.'_ Inko thought to herself solemnly, remembering the last time she saw her husband Four years ago. Plus, Izuku's growing up fine without him arround, but it would stil-

A firm hand on her shoulder brought her out of her near downward spiral, noticing a tear threatening to escape. Following the hand back up, she saw the soft smile on her best friend's face before recieving a warm, tight hug from the Blonde.

"Thanks." Inko muttered into Mitsuki's shoulder.

"Yeah. Any time." Mitsuki releases the hug but firmly kept her hands on the Greenette's shoulders. "We're supposed to celabrate Izuku's Bithday, not mourn for Hisashi's arrest."

"Y-your right. Sorry." Inko replied quietly, hanging her head down.

"What are you sorry for?" Mitsuki asked, gaining a nervous chuckle from Inko begore laughing herself. "C'mon. I think it's time to open presents." She said, leading to a beaming Izuku surrounded by Six wrapped gifts.

No one noticed a small streak of white hair on the boy's head.

**Tartarus Supermax Prison.**

Inside a White, Isolated Cell with Twelve inch thick, pure Tungsten walls, Three inch thick reinforced, bulletproof glass, a security camera attached to a full auto machine gun chamberd in .50 BMG and the highest grade quirk suppressant on each corner of the cell, was Midoriya Hisashi, restrained with a thick Kevlar straight jacket and Tungsten chains, doing the same thing he's been doing for the past Four years.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

**"Are you sure he's still alive?"** All Might asked, inside another specialized room they built specifically for All For One, One where they keep an eye on everything the White-haired man does down to the way each strand of hair moves.

"Yes, sir." One of the quards answered sternly. "His vitals are normal and there have been no sign of any type of quirk usage, sir."

All Might rubs his chin in thought. Ever since he's started visiting All For One everyday for the past Four years, the monster has done nothing. No words, no snide remarks.

Nothing.

**"Strange..."** Blonde muttered in thought. Had starting a family actually changed him? Perhaps he actually feels guilty for all the lives he has taken... Pffft! Hahahahahaha! Like that could ever happen!

"Though, we have found something else." That same guard said in a monotone voice. "We found a chemical patern within his brain, one that's usually common with severe depression."

All Might stopped and froze in his tracks. The Blonde whipped his head to the monitor and examined the prisoner, but it was hard to see due to the quality of the feed.

"Your looking quite Green there, Toshinori." A squeeky, chipper voice said from the doorway, one that caused several guards and All Might himself to flinch.

Following the voice to the source, The Blonde found a White-fured chimera that apeared to be a mix of a mouse, a dog, a bear and a stoat with a noticable gash over his right eye. He wore quite an outfit made up of a White button down shirt under a Vlack vest with matching slacks, Orange sneakers and a Red necktie.

**"Nezu?"** The Giant asked curiously and cautiously **"What are you doing here?"**

"What else? I came here to observe Mr. Midoriya here." The Rodent said, appraoching one of the monitors that held Hisashi's vitals and live feed. "Oh my..." Nezu muttered, raising a paw onto his snout. "That's quite interesting."

**"What would that be, sir?"** All Might asked curiously the rodent, who turned to the Number One Hero with the same cryptic smile that still gave the Blonde nightmares, only to be met by laughter.

"That is something for you to figure out."

**Takoba Municipal Beach. July 15, 2311. 9:15**

At a stunning, spotless beach with white sand, clear waters and Hundreds of people, One group of those people consisted of both the Midoriya and Bakugou Families, with everyone smiling and enjoying Izuku's Fifth Birthday.

The Three boys played near the shallow portion of the water, where the adults could watch and smile at their antics, such as Tenko sneaking up on Izuku and grabbing his leg with a gloved hand, scaring the Greenette.

"AAH!" Izuku screamed as Tenko laughed, causing the boy to pout afterwards before he too started laughing with his older brother. While laughing, the Greenette felt himself about to sneeze and when he did, something strange happened.

"Achoo!"

**BOOM!**

Thunder struck the sandy beach, thankfully far enough to keep everyone safe, but hot enough to leave molten and smouldering sand. But it was strange because, when you look up, you'll see nothing but clear skies and no sign of any sort of storm.

"Woah!" Katsuki gasped. "That was awsome! Hey Deku! You wanna check it out!?" He then asked excitedly, pointing at the still smoking area.

"Are you sure, Kachan?" The Greenette asked cautiously. "I don't think it's safe."

"What? You scared, ya little pussy!?" He taunted, only to get dlapped upside the head by Tenko. How he got such vulgar language at a young age, you can ask his mother.

"Don't cuss arround Izuku." Tenko ordered sternly, getting a growl and a nod from the Blonde. "But I agree with Kats, it could be cool."

Izuku thought about it for a second before answering. "A-alright. I'll go." He stuttered through, gaining him a yell of approval from his brother and friend. "But we should probably tell Mom first."

"Ha! Like we need anyone's permissions! Does All Might need to ask anybody before attacking?" Katsuki boasted loudly, striking a pose similar to that of the Number One Hero.

If Tenko flinched at the mention of the man who arrested his father, niether Five Year Olds noticed.

"Uhhh..." Izuku put a hand on his chin in thought. "Yeah, actually. Doesn't he need clearance to go on missions." How Izuku knows these big words, nobody knows but it might be fron Tenko playing video games.

"I-uhhh-I me-AARGH!" Katsuki stammered through before getying angry. "Don't mess with my logic!"

Meanwhile, The three adults watch in amusement at their sons' usual antics, Inko and Mitsuki chatting about when Izuku'll get his quirk or if he'll even get one and Masaru keeping an eye because of Katsuki's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not be more obvious with Izuku's quirk. Speaking of his quirk though.
> 
> I said that the reason I'm rewriting is because Izuku in the original is a Marry Sue but, after some research, I SERIOUSLY downgraded Storm's powers because she's apparently an Omega Level Mutant, meaning that she could wipe out the planet in MINUTES if she desired.
> 
> Also, I kinda dislike the beach scene. I almost made them go to Boracay Island here in the Philippines but that doesn't make much sense (Boracay is a very famous tourist spot, known for possibly one of the cleanest beaches in the country.)


	3. Change of Winds

**Musutafu General Hospital. September 14, 2312. 13:00**

Izuku practically vibrated on his seat excitedly in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come back with his test results, excited to see his quirk while Inko sat there, a worried smile etched onto her face.

The day before, the Greenette had called an appointment with Dr. Ujiko, Hisashi's personal doctor before getting arrested, to test what her son's quirk is or if there even is one.

You see, the age kids supposedly gained there quirks were arround Four years of age and while some quirks did come a bit late or early, it was unheard of for the quirk to come over Two years late, but that doesn't mean it'll happen, but that wasn't the only thing that got her worried.

Inko worried about what the quirk, if there is one, could actually be. This isn't the Twenty-First century anymore so if it was like Hisashi's, he would be casted out and called a villain, if he didn't have one, he would be casted out for being a part of the Twenty percent.

She knew Izuku was already being bullied, coming home with burns, bruises and scrapes everyday from his classmates. It was worrying enough to have one child be bullied for having a 'villainous' quirk, a mindset Inko despised more than All Might, but for Izuku be bullied for something out of his control.

Inko started fidgeting with her wedding ring, one made of pure Platinum with a heart shaped diamond on top, a habbit she found to be therapeutic at stressful times ever since Hisashi was taken away. Everytime she does, she remembers her husband's love and affection, the way he smiles, his handsome face.

Everything.

She could never forget what he said when he proposed.

_"The diamond on this ring may as well be charcoal compared to your beauty. The way your hair flows in the wind, the way your smile outshines the sun, the way your eyes shine more than the best of emaralds, your beauty is unmatched by everything but your personality. Akatani Inko, will you continue to give this Monster your everything?"_

The sound of the door opening brought the Greenette out of her memories and she heard the nurse say that the results are ready.

Walking inside, she sat down in front of Dr. Ujiko, a short old man with Grey hair and a unique pair of glasses, with Izuku right next to her, the boy continuing to vibrate excitedly.

"Hello Inko, Izuku." The man greeted boredly, not looking up from his clipboard. He picks up Two X-rays of left feet, one of which is Izuku's, from the it and placed it on the lightpad on the wall next to them before pulling out and extending a _(A/N: I have no idea what it's called but it's that metal extendable stick used to point at stuff.)_ and pointed to the pinkie toe. "Do you see a difference?" The Doctor asked.

"Izuku has the extra toe joint..." Inko said sadly, her experience as a nurse letting her know what exactly that meant, but that experience also let her know that there ware other ways. "What about the tests for the blood?"

Dr. Ujiko nodded quietly before answering the Greenette. "We tested the blood numerous times, Inko, and we found something quite... interesting. I think it's better to see for yourself" He then picked ip Three sheets of paper from the desk for and gave them to the Greenette to read.

Inko examined them carefully. The First one was of a normal quirked person, it showed the obvious quirk factor, which was a simple change in the DNA.

Flipping to the Second One, which was of a quirkless person and it held virtually no changes compared to the people from Three-hundred years ago.

Then there was Izuku's, which showed signs of a quirk factor, but there was something else, something...

"What is it, Mama?" Izuku suddenly asked worriedly, wondering why his mother had been staring hardly at the paper.

"Congratulations, Inko. You are now the proud Mother of an Omega Level Quirk User."

**Later That Day.**

Back at the Midoriya Appartment, Izuku wrote into his notebook happily, happy that he did, indeed, have a quirk, and an Omega level one at that. He knew that it meant that his Quirk would be extremely powerful, meaning that he could be an awsome hero!

Meanwhile, Inko sat on the couch with a warm smile while watching her son scribble on in his notebook, but was worried beyond comprehension.

Again.

This was a conclusion Inko hadn't thought off. If Ujiko wasn't so close to the Family, Izuku would've been carried off by the hero commission to be trained early, just like they did to his cousin, Keigo, but that still left several things to be handled.

Such as having a Six Year-Old who can control the weather anywhere arround the world, having the ability to destroy nations with hundreds of storms at once within minutes without any sort of fatigue taking over. Ujiko thankfully gave those details to her and not Izuku.

_'Marry a god, you give birth to one, I guess.'_ Inko thought to herself amusingly, distracting herself from the situation for the moment.

Suddenly, a Purple Portal opened and out came an excited Tenko, quickly throwing his backpack to the side and picking up Izuku in a bearhug that the little Greenette gladly returned.

"Kurogiri told me what happened! I'm so proud!" The Bluenette cheered, gently releasing his brother. "But why hasn't it appeared yet?"

"Omega level Quirks ussually appear at the age of Six, young master." Kurogir answered for them.

"Yeah! I can't wait to start practicing!" Izuku responded, fist pumping excitedly.

"U-uhm, Izuku?" Inko called, worry written all over her voice. "I-Uh-I think that we should..." The Greenette tried to make a reason to keep Izuku and the rest of the world safe until an Idea struck her. "I think we should start tomorrow. I know just the perfect place to do so." She said sweetly, garnering a beaming smile from her son.

"Inko? Do you mean-" Kurogiri tried to speak up, but was cut off by his Master, the woman not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"Shhh!" She shushed angrily at their... butler? Servant? They never actually gave him a title.

**Tartarus Supermax Prison. September 14, 2312. 16:00**

**"What was it!? What happened!?"** All Might asked, quickly entering the Surveillance Room that might as well be a Second home to the giant with how much time he's spent there.

"Two Hours ago, there was a surge according to the scans. It was quick so we couldn't get a good look but we thought it was good to inform you, sir!" A female guard answered sternly.

**"Good Idea! Now, get working on what the hell it is!"** The Blonde man ordered harshly, causing the guards to flinch before speedily going back to work.

Meanwhile, in U.A, Nezu was in his office, watching the live feed of the Surveillance room with a rarely seen worried look on his face. Throughout the past Six years, The Rodent had noticed a gradual change in Toshinori's personality, becoming more and more violent when it comes to stopping crime and a tad bit harsher when it comes to talking to people, almost becoming a new Endeavor.

Nezu knew it was because of All For One, but why he was becoming like this is a bigger, more important question. He knew that the Number One Hero hated Mr. Midoriya with a burning passion, but why was he becoming... this?

Was it anger? Anger for killing his master, a woman he saw as a mother, so he wants to hurt him but can't? Or anger that has pent up because he didn't get to fight him?

Was it worry? Worried that, if All For One ever escaped, all that time was waisted?

Jealousy? Jealous that the murderous 'Monster' was able to find love and happiness while he became the Number One Hero and got virtually nothing?

Perhaps it was simply stress? Stress does have an effect on the mind, especially when mixed with sleep deprivation. It takes a keen eye, but you could see eyebags appearing on the hero's face.

Human Emotion and Psychology had always been a fun subject for Nezu to learn, observe and experiment on, but it could be frustrating at times.

Suddenly, Nezu was brought out of his thoughts by an alarm sensor, one that hasn't been triggered in over Eight Years.

**"ALERT! MOVEMENT DETECTED AT THIS LOCATION!"** The alarm blaired, showing the coordinates "48°52.6′S 123°23.6′W" on the screen, getting The Rodent to start cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dislike this chapter other than the Tartars scene.
> 
> Anyway, this Chapter came out an entire day early, whuch seriously surprised me considering how much procrastinating I've done.
> 
> I chose 9/14 because that's my birthday. 9/14/2006.
> 
> Next chapter is teased in those coordinates


	4. Distances

**48°52.6′S 123°23.6′W. September 21, 2312. 12:34**

Point Nemo, a small island also known as The Pole Of Inaccessibility.

Said to be the farthest you could be from the rest of humanity.

Said to be so far from land that the closest piece of humanity would have been the International Space Station when it was still active.

Said to be unreachable, even with the use of the most powerful teleportation or warping quirks because of human limitations.

Until Midoriya Hisashi came along back in 2212, exactly One-Hundred years before this very moment.

While the island seemed small from the outside, the underground portion was enough to fit half an entire city and, in that space, he built a training facility, reinforcing the walls with a relatively new metal at the time called Beskar, wich was over Ten times stronger than Tungsten and a Sixteenth of the weight, creating and lining those walls with quirk limitors that made sure to keep his training within the island and, if that wasn't enough, the whole facility is cloaked from any and all quirk sensors.

If either World War XXX or the arrival of Extraterrestial were to ever happen, that place wouldn't even get scratched.

It has been a whole week after the visit to the doctor and, in that week, Izuku's training had been going extraordinally, studying everything he can about the weather, how everything is formed and how everything is connected to eachother.

"Okay, Izuku. Try making it snow." Inko said from inside a Surveillance room, one full of screens showing the training fields, tge one Izuku is in being a lake biome with an artificial sun on the ceiling.

"Sir, yes Ma'am!" Izuku, wearing a Black winter coat and Black pants, said excitedly in an adorable mock salute before facing forward and taking a deep breath.

The Little one raised both of his hands upwards and concentrated, feeling how the air moves arround him and arround everything. He focused on how snow is made, how it's a simple as just simply making things colder, which was as simple as covering the artificial sun with clouds he made by simply making sunny.

It was really simple, yet very complex.

After arround Twenty Seconds, a single snowflake fell onto Izuku's nose, causing him to flinch at the coldness, golpowed by even more snow falling from the 'Sky'.

"Mom! Mom! Look!" Izuku called out, pointing to the sky and facing the window where Inko is visible. "I made it snow!" He celabrated, raising his fists in victory before-

"Achoo!"

**BOOM**

A stray snowflake got into Izuku's nose and made him sneeze, causing another thunderstrike to happen right into the lake.

Thankfully, all the fish in there were robotic and indestructible, but it still made the Greenette a little guilty.

Inko, noticing this, acted fast. "Don't worry, Izuku. It was an accident and you did a great job!" The Elder Greenette cheered, cooing at Izuku reacting with a beaming smile before taking notes on the computer.

"We should really fix that." Kurogiri commented from the side, Tenko by his side playing Animal Crossing on his switch. "Though, I am glad that it's only thunder and nearby."

"Let's just hope it stays that way until we fix it." Tenko said, not looking up from his device.

"Yes. But that leaves another problem." Inko said sadly, hanging her head down. "If anyone ever finds out what Izuku's quirk is, it's only a matter of time until he gets taken by the Hero Commission."

"Yes, but isn't faking One's quirk illegal?" Kurogiri asked, One of his eyes elongating to simulate a raised eyebrow.

"It's not lying if it's only half the truth~" Tenko sang slyly, finally looking up from his game with a chesire grin.

Down on the training grounds, Izuku finished making hus snow angel on the ground with a proud smile.

He looked arround in awe at the magnificant natural occurance that is frost, still amazed that he was able to make all of that with only his mind and not feel tired at all.

He looked at the spot where thunder struck, the point no longer smoking from the coldness of the area. He thought about how lightning is formed, which, while smart, he is still Six years old, brought his train of thoughts to electric quirks, Ones like Electro's or Static-Shock.

The Greenette looked at his hands in curiosity, wondering if he'll be able to do something similar, but first, he has to be able to conciously create lightning.

Izuku raised a single hand up and focused, thought about how lightning is formed and slammed his hand downwards, calling forth a bolt of hot, ionized plasma.

Back at the surveillance room, Inko, Kurogiri and Tenko continued yo brainstorm ideas for what they should say Izuku's quirk should be unti-

**BZZT BOOM**

Thunder seemeingly struck Izuku.

"Kurogiri!" Inko yelled in a panic.

"On It!" Kurogiri answered, equally panicked, before instantly warping Izuku into the room, the boy covered in grime and dirt with his hair standing on end but, thankfully, unharmed.

"Oh my God, Izuku! What happened!?" The Elder Midoriya asked hurriedly, grabbing the medkit from the wall with her quir while looking Izuku over.

Instead of answering, the boy just... giggled. He giggled a bit before giving her a big hug, which Inko greatfully returned, not caring about her favorite cardigan gatting dirty.

"I'm okay! But I want to show you something!" Izuku said cheerfully, hopping onto the floor from his mother's arms and raises both hands.

What happened next shocked them. Hehe.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT**

Lightning danced arround Izuku's hands, completely shocking everyone arround him, literally for Tenko since he was close enough for a stray bolt to arch to his phone.

"Well... I guess that answers that problem." Tenko said, too encaptured by The Living Tesla Coil to notice the fact that his pants were on fire.

**Tartarus Supermax Prison. 15:26.**

Today was... different, ro say the least.

Instead of the usual testing from a safe distance, All Might has run out of patience, storming into All For One's cell, the signature smile long gone.

**"Why. Won't. You. SUFFER!?"** The Blonde Titan growled angrily slamming a hand onto the glass. It was a simple question, yet it held so much. **"FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS, I HAVE DONE EVRYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE SURE YOU'VE FELT NOTHING BUT PAIN!"**

Suddenly, the comms flared and the voice of the head guard came out. _"HIGH TRACES OF ANGER DETECTED! GET OUT OF THERE!"_ All Might didn't give a rat's ass about what some meak weaklings have to say.

"You think I'm not hurt?" All For One asked with enough venom to kill a hundred rhinos, Six Years of not speaking having no effect on his vocal chords. "You actually think I don't feel pain? Despite what you might think, I can hear everything that's happening in that little box and I know that they said that I was DEFINITELY in pain!"

The Blonde simply scoffed at this statement, enraging The Boogeyman even more. **"You're clearly faking!"** He said, pointing an accusing finger at the White-Haired Demon. **"What would you even be saddened about? I know that the family was only a sham you made up!"**

In all of Hisashi's years alive on this plane of existence, not one person has made him as taken aback as this, and forgive my language here, this MOTHERFUCKER!

"I... Do you even hear yourself right now!? What would I gain by faking a Family!? Plus, I came with you without any hassle, so what would I achieve by getting into Tartarus!?"

All Might laughed- _Laughed-_ before answering. **"The Fuck do I know! All I know is that you have a plan! And, if you actually loved that so called 'Family', you would care if we sent them a... visit, would you."** He said, saying the word 'Family' like it was a joke and with a coy smile before pulling out his phone and showing something that made Hisashi want jump the Blonde and turn him inside-out.

On the screen, it showed live footage of his Family, Inko, Izuku, Tenko and Kurogiri, in the living room, enjoying themselves.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH A HAIR ON THEIR HEAD, I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU TO HELL!?" Hisashi stated, fully enraged, causing All Might to laugh.

**"My! Who knew you were such a great actor!"** He said arrogantly, amused by Hisashi's actions.

All For One snarled angrily before heaving a large sigh, containing his rage before speaking again.

"I see you've inherited your father's arrogance. Homelander, I believe his name was." He simply said.

**CRACK**

The window cracked as The Hero's fist slammed onto it, creating a spiderweb pattern.

**"NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT MAN!"** All Might commanded angrily. Glaring daggers into the Villain.

Hisashi simply nodded, knowing that he wasn't in the position to taunt the man who's keeping tabs on his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter. I don't know why, but it just is.
> 
> I tried being sciency with Izuku's quirk training but that was too hard so I made it kinda vague.
> 
> I have never watched The Boys, I'm basing all of that stuff from guessing shit.
> 
> Just a heads up, I am goin to skip the first episode of the anime because writing that part gives me pain.


	5. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Midoriya Appartment. September 20, 2313. 20:25.**

"Mom?" A Seven Year old Izuku asked while being tucked in by his Mother. He had grown exponentially during the year, having been trained both physically, mentally and quirkwise made him approximately Four inches taller than average and in perfect shape for his age, his hair had also turned almost completely White with Green tips.

"Yes, Sweety?" Inko asked sweetly, brushing her fingers through his excessively curly hair.

"Will I ever meet Dad?" He asked curiously and with a bit of hope in his eyes.

Inko's eyes saddened, but she kept a smile as to not to alarm her son. He already knew of who his father is, what he's done, who arrested him, his past, the legends surrounding his name and what people think of him and, though The Boy has the heart of hero, Izuku forgave his Father, saying that everyone deserves a second chance.

"I sure hope so, sweety. I really do hope so." Inko answered, continuing to brush through his hair.

That night, Izuku dreamed of meeting his Father.

**Aldera Highschool. September 21, 2322. 8:45**

If puberty hit normal kids with a stick, it hit Izuku like a Fourteen-wheeler truck.

Over the past Nine years, Izuku had become quite the young man, being an astounding 182cm in height and packed with muscle, though his face still contained a bit of baby fat for whatever reason. His hair had also become a pure Greenish-White over the years and his eyes still held the same childish innocence, all are thanks to the way he was raised.

That isn't to say he wasn't the only one who changed over the years.

Katsuki, who was sitting in front of him in the classroom at the moment, uad been hit by a similar truck, one that turned him into a 179cm tall, male version of his mother.

Classes had just begun and Mr. Kuso entered a room with a smile on his face, which usually meant that he had some news for the class.

While Katsuki, in his words, 'Didn't give a flying fuck about anything the cunt in front of them had to say', Izuku was always atentive and happy to see what their teacher has to say.

"Okay, Class." The Teacher called out excitedly, gaining the attention of the students there. "A new student has just been transfered recently so," he turns his head to the door as it opened. "Please introduce yourself."

And in came a rather petite girl with short Purple Hair with matching eyes, elongated earlobe with jacks on the ends and is wearing the standard female uniform and a bored expression.

"My name is Jirou Kyouka. I just moved here." The Purplette said boredly, causing Mr. Oshieru to laugh nervously.

"Haha. Okay... uhm... go sit next to Midoriya, the one with White hair." The Teacher said and Jirou followed, sitting in Izuku's right at the back row.

"Hey." Izuku whispered to the girl. "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask." The Greenette said with a soft soft smile, to which Jirou simply nods with the same aloof expression.

A few hours later, at lunch, Kyouka was at the entrance of the cafeteria, holding her lunchbox and looking for an empty table to sit in, only to be dissapointed to find none.

_'Damn. Guess I'm eating outside'._ She thought to herself before turning arround, hoping not to get lost.

"Wanna sit with us?" A voice said from behind her.

She looked over to her shoulder to see that White-haired guy from earlier-Midori, she thinks his name is-giving her a smile while next to a blonde who looked like he was done with his shit.

"Goddamnit, Izuku." The Blonde One grumbled. "You already got half the school bouncing on your dick, you don't need another One."

That...Whatever the hell THAT was, caused the Two to become Two blushing messes.

"N-No! I-it's not like that, Kats! I-I was just being nice!" Midori said, comically waving his hands in front of him in deffense.

Kyouka, hoping to change the subject, blurted out the first thing on her mind. "Oh? So you think I'm not good enough to be with you?" She asked teasingly, a teasing smile on her face until she realised what she had just said, causing the Greenette to start spurting and the Blonde to cackle. "F-forget I said a-anything!" She yelled, before storming off towards the door.

"Bwahahahahahaha! If I wasn't-HAHAHAHAHA!-If I wasn't laughing so much, I wouldv'e taken a picture!" Katsuki said, laughing at Izuku's current state while holding onto is shoulder to stay upward.

In return, Izuku sent a tiny zap of lightning to the Blonde's hand, causing him to recoil in pain before losing balance and falling over.

Izuku did NOT hesitate to laugh and take a picture.

Outside, Kyouka grumbled as she sat on the grass under a tree and started unpacking the lunch she made for herself-Soba-and tried to control her blush.

She thought about the boy while she ate, how he was actually kinda nice, a bit dorky and awkward, tall, muscular, cute, had a nice ass...

"Goddamnit." The Purplette muttered to herself, already losing her apetite.

Safe to say, it was pretty akward for them when classes started since, again, they sat next to each other during class.

Once school ended, Kyouka packed up and got ready to leave, get home and kick back on her bed while listening to Pre-Quirk Era Rock Music like Nickelback or Bruno Mars on her phone until she was stopped by a certain Greenette.

"What do you want, Midoriya?" The Purplette asked, only slightly annoyed.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry for the way Katsuki acted earlier. He can be a bit of an ass." He said, rubbing the back of his head, causing him to unintentionally flex his incredible muscles, and blushing a little.

"It's fine, dude. Don't worry about it." She said hurriedly, rushing towards the door, trying hard not to show her blush. ** _'_** _Goddamnit! Why is he so good looking?!'_

Meanwhile, Izuku just looked at the door with a raised eyebrow for a second, wondering what she needed to do to be in such a rush before ultimately shrugging and walking out of the room and towards an amused Kats leaning on the Greenette's locker.

"Ya done flirting? I got some errands to do for the hag?" He said, sounding angry but that's just hiw he is.

"Why does everything you say to me involve romance? They don't even like me like that." Izuku responded exasperatedly, rolling his Green eyes.

Katsuki, instead of responding verbally, responded by standing straight and forcefully yanking the locker door open...

**Fwoop**

...and out came a wave of Pink love letters from various girls and boys fron the arround the school, some of which had heart shaped stickers and- Hey! There's chocolate.

"You take that chocolate, you're saying yes to..." The Blonde picked up the red box of sweets and his brows furrow as he examines the name. "... Ms. Teruhashi?"

"The school nurse?" Izuku questioned, not that baffled that the school nurse wants to... 'get it on' with him, now that he thinks of it.

"You can go without me. I'm going to try to report this to the police." Katsuki said, stuffing the box into his backpack before leaving Izuku alone. "See ya tomorrow, nerd!"

"You too, Kat- Hey! Help me clean this up!" Izuku yelled angrily, but it was no use for the Blonde was already gone.

"... I guess I should probably read these." The Greenette muttered to himself, half-hazardly shoving the letters into his bag.

**Jirou Household. Fifteen minutes later.**

Inside a rather nice house, filled with unopened boxes and bags filled to the brim with things that the new residences have moved from their previous home, resided a mudical couple.

"Kyouka's taking pretty long." Jirou Kyoutoku, a man with dirty Blonde man with long, wavy hair, a similar style to the musicians of old like Slash or... Weird Al, wearing a Red button up shirt and khaki pants.

"Shool just let out, dear. She should be here any at moment." Jirou Mika, a Purplette like their daughter but styled differently, who wears a White button down shirt, a Black leather skirt, fishnet stockings and rectangular glasses, answered her husband.

Just as she answered, Kyouka quickly opened the door and rushed in, taking off her shoes in record time before rushing to her room, slamming onto her bed with a groan.

The Couple looked at each other, Kyoutoku with a confused look and Mika with an amused one.

**Tartarus Supermax Prison.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Hisashi, strapped to a chair with his hands welded to the table, screamed in agony as another finger, the Sixth One, was broken, bent at an unholy position, by the hands of a beaming Number One 'Hero'.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The American Blonde laughed, taking pleasure at the pain of All For One. **"Oh, I enjoy bringing justice to the past bearers!"** All Might laughed, breaking another finger sideways with a sickening snap, causing another cry of agony.

"Please.... please. I beg of you-" The man didn't finnish awhen another finger snapped.

**"What? You? Beg?"** The 'Hero' asked, Hisashi nodded. **"Yeah! Right! And you wouldn't attack as soon as I turn my back!"** He said, sarcastically.

_'Does he hear himself? I am in several layers of quirk suppressants so I can't use my healing quirks. Plus, he has my family under surveilance, so I wouldn't dream of attacking.'_ The White-haired man thought to himself weakly.

Meanwhile, Nezu was already thinking of plans for keeping the Blonde in check, some of which involved hiring him as a teacher full time to keep him arround, another was to put a bomb in his neck, similar to that of the members of 'Task Force X'.

After the Eighth finger, Hisashi finally passed out, much to All Might's disspleasure and the guards' relief, dreaming for the day to see his family ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially thought of making this a flashback chapter to show Hisashi and Inko's past, that's why the beginning was that, but I hated the outcome so I introduced Jirou and comedy.
> 
> That locker scene is a reference to the original 'Rising Storm', where the entirety of Aldera was into Izuku and if you, for whatever reason, want to read that:
> 
> Don't.
> 
> Yeah, full Homelander All Might.
> 
> I recently watched 'Redo of a healer', which inspired the finger breaking. I'm going to bleach my eyeballs.
> 
> Also, shoutout to RRanger0896 for shouting me out in his fic, 'Draven', with a scene he based on the last chapter, which was actually inspired by the previous chapter of that fic. Go check it out, it's awsome but be sure to grab something holy becaus OH BOY will you HATE some characters.


	6. Two Ways To Love

**Toshinori Household. September 21, 2322. 20:45**

Toshinori, known to the public as The Number One Hero: All Might, entered his home with a pleased smile, happy that he had finnished dishing out some justice on The Monster, plus the quirk suppressants will make him heal at the normal rate of a human!

And the pain! Oh, how he loves the feeling of that that bitch in constant pain, not that putting his 'Family' in constant surveillance will help with that.

**"Ha! Like someone like him could ever love!"** He said to himself sarcastically. Stripping out of his costume ant turning to the mirror in his room, admiring hus physique before approaching his closet and yanked it open, putting on a White tank top and american made sweat pants.

Once no longer naked, he reached into the back of the closet and grabbed it, a White, old, dirty cape, one that belonged to the woman he loved.

_'Shimura Nana'_

The American took a long whiff of the peice of fabric, shoving it onto his face before releasing a moan of arousal, aroused by the memories of his beautiful master.

He looked down to his tenting pants with a smile before getting on his bed and pushing his pants down, happily content with his massive Three inch cock before he started rubbing, memories of watching his master changinf through a window flooding in.

**??? At The Same Time**

One For All.

A Quirk-no. A Power passed down from hero to hero every generation in hopes to defeat it's original creator, it's opposite.

All For One.

But that wasn't the only thing.

Within One For All, there resided the souls of the past bearers, there to watch and, if trusted enough, guide the current user into greatness.

It's current user, Yagi Toshinori, was not a Hero.

Not worthy of this gift.

Not worthy of his title.

Not 'a' mistake, but THE Mistake.

And Shimura Nana, a tall, muscular woman with long, Black hair tied in a bun, wearing a Black, high collar, sleeveless bodysuit, Yellow, elbow length gloves, a White cape arround her shoulders with a shorter One tied arround her waist with a Gold buckle and White boots, also known as The Seventh Wonder: Maverick and The Seventh User, couldn't blame it on anybody but herself, despite what the past bearers try to tell her.

Currently, the Ravenette was hugging her knees tight, bawling her gorgeous eyes out while the First User, Midoriya Izuku, a rather skinny man that held a striking resemblance to his brother, only with straighter hair, rubbed circles arround her back, while Banjo Daigoro, a large, bald man wearing a Black leather jacket, Black jeans, a bandolier filled with Nine milimeter rounds and stylish goggles on his forhead, blocked the cinema style screen behind them showing what Toshinori is seeing.

"I-I chose a M-monster!" She cried, hugging her knees tighter. "A-and- Oh my God! I-I never should have given it to h-him!" She cried louder, covering her ears with her hands but the sounds of All Might's moans were still louder.

Meanwhile, with the other Four Past Users, sitting arround a 'table', they were currently brainstorming on their next plan of action, hopeful that they could get out of this body.

"We need the get the hell out of here pronto!" Fourth declared sternly, slamming his fist on the 'table'.

"We know, we know! Now let me think!" Third said, annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Second is correct. We must stay calm in these trying times." Sixth interjected calmly

"Easy for you to say! All For One started to mellow out when he killed you while I was ripped in half!" Second responded angrily.

"Oi!" Izuku called from his position, gaining the attention of the others. "Could you be a little quieter?"

**Midoriya Training Facility (formerly Point Nemo). September 27, 2322. 6:45.**

It is Wednesday, my dudes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A Twenty Year-old Tenko, now also known as 'The Decay Hero: Dusty', whose hero costume consisted of a Crimson T-Shirt under a Black leather jacket, Grey, mechanical gloves that cover his ring, middle and index fingers, ripped jeans and Black combat boots, screamed in fear as a half-sized tornado picked him up from the floor of the artificial biome.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, ZUKU!" Tenko yelled angrily and with a tiny twinge of fear.

"ONLY IF YOU TAKE IT BACK!" Izuku yelled back, angrier and with a tint of Pink to his cheeks.

"NEVER!" The Bluette yelled back, only to regret ut as the tornado grew taller and started spinning much faster. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! BOOB SIZES DON'T MATTER!" He screamed as the tornado dissipated and he fell down at a fast pace only to slow fown and land on his feet, though he was pretty sure he felt the wind pat his head, a few feet away from his brother.

"What in the world happened here!?" Kurogiri asked, suddenly appearing behind the Two, causing them to jump in surprise as he examine the utter mess that had just been the artificial biome.

"We... uhh... had a disagreement." Izuku responded rervously, though it was more of a question than an answer.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, was this disagreement?" He asked, in the same tone a dissapointed parent would.

"Uhh..." Izuku and Tenko looked at eachother, unsure of what to do at this moment. I mean, who wants to admit they were talking about boobs to their uncle.

The technically Purplette sifhed tiredly. "Alright. Just clean up this mess before you have to go to school." He simply said.

"I graduated last lear." Tenko deadpanned, only to get a paternal glare from Kurogiri, causing him to pick up the pace.

"Okay, but what are you doing here?" Izuku asked. "You usually don't pick us up until Fifteen minutes from now."

Kurogiri seemed to be in thought for a second before going into a panic, quickly opening a warpgate to reveal Inko, clad in her usual nurse uniform and a soft smile that quickly turned to a concerned look as she gaped at the destruction.

"What happened!?" The Midoriya Matriarch asked, concerned and with her hands on her mouth.

"I apologize, Inko. I was distracted by the boy's... actions." Kurogiri then coldly glared at the Two younger Midoriyas, making them clean up even faster.

"Are you alright!? Are you hurt!? Do you need a med kit!?" She then asked rapidly, suddenly with Izuku. The speed wouldv'e surprised the Mist if it wasn't the first time.

"I'm alright, Mom. Tenko didn't even land a hit on me." Izuku said with a nervous smile, gently removing the shorter woman's hands from his face.

**Fwooph**

And Tenko had to ruin the moment with a wad of dust straight to the back of Izuku's head, though, he had to admit, that was some really good aim.

"Now we're even!" The Bluette yelled from his position.

Inko simply giggled at the boys' shenanigans, already used to them being, well, them. Just Two adorable idiots being assholes to each other.

**Aldera Highschool. Later.**

"Hey Kats." Izuku greeted, walking past the Blonde leaning in his locker before he started walking by his side. "Any luck with the math test?"

"Any luck with Earlobes?" Responded, annoyed and attempting to dodge the question. _Attempted_ to dodge the question.

"So you failed, huh?" Izuku asked in a teasing tone, though there was a Pinkish hue to his cheeks.

"N-NO! I JUST- I-I-FUCK YOU, DEKU!" The Dandelion stammered through, much to Izuku's entertainment as the Two entered the classroom.

"Hey Jirou." Izuku greeted as he sat next to her.

"Hey Green." The Purplette greeted back, looking more excited now that he's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda a half filler and half story thing and I don't really like this chapter. I enjoyed the first half but the scenes of the Midoriyas is something I kinda don't like.
> 
> I guess, in my head, I thought that it would show more of how the brothers interacted and how they spent their lives but I... actually, scratch that. I only hate the last few paragraphs. That last interaction with Izuku and Kyouka was LITERALLY put in last minute, hell, I just wrote it before writing this sentence.
> 
> Also, I just HAD to show how big Ass Might's ego is with that scene. At least we know it's not as big as his so called 'cock'. Bitch, that ain't a cock, that's an egg.
> 
> Also, we're going into crack territory here. Appearantly, if you look up a certain date, even if it was in 2322, it would show what day of the week it is and it's been prerty consistent from what I've seen.


	7. Love

**???**

_'Where am I?' All Might thought to himsself, looking at his surroundings, or lack there of._

_It was a Black void, devoid of anything and everything._

_No sound._

_No light._

_No buildings._

_No villains._

_No people._

_Nothing._

_Until he cought it._

_It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. A familiar sound coming from something, or rather,_

_ Someone _ _._

_The Blonde grins devilishly at the sound, or voice, rather, of the woman he loved, only for the unthinkable to happen._

**_SLAP_ **

_The Blonde man carrased the reddened cheek with his hand, shock filling him, prominent on his features._

_"W-What?" He asked meekly, afraid of what he currently doesn't understand and probably never will._

**_"You are a dissapointment!"_ ** _It wasn't just Nana voice, but there were Six others, each one fillex with unbridled rage and disgust._

_"W-what do you mean?" Toshinori said in a panic, quickly looking arround into the void to find these voices. "I-I've done nothing but heroi-"_

**_"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THAT TITLE!"_ ** _The Voices screeched, loud enough for The American to slam his hands onto his ears in pain._

_"W-what did I do?.." He asked weakly, trying to stop himself from quivering in fear. He wasn't faring much._

_Suddenly, out of the darkness, Eight silhouettes walked out. They were humanoid in shape and each were outlined with a glow of different hues, Silver, Blue, Red, Viridian, Orange, Purple and Pink, each one evenly spaced in a circle arround The Blonde, who examined each One cautiously._

_Then, Silver and Pink walked forward, the darkness_ _dissipating and revealing their true forms, One he was familiar with in every sense of the word, but her eyes were Red and puffy, meaning she was crying, and the other, a scrawny, young man, wich almost made All Might Laugh arrogantly if he wasn't scared shitless._

**_"Yagi Toshinori!"_ ** _The Man called angrily. **"Are you aware of what you've done!?"** He asked with venom in his voice, potent enough to kill a titan._

_"N-no. But p-please, t-tell me." The Blonde said, afraid of the figures in front of him, One of which, he loved like a step-mother._

**_"YOU!"_ ** _Nana started. **"YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT VILE!"** A punch to the gut, causing him to start vomiting violently. **"ARROGANT!"** A right hook that left a shiner. **"IGNORANT!"** A backhand that tore his bottom lip. **"AND A VILLAIN!"** She finished by slamming his head onto her raised knee, resulting in the sickening sound of his nose breaking._

**_"EVERYTHING YOUR FATHER WAS!"_ **

**"NO!"**

Toshinori jumped up from his bed, looking arround, seeing that he was in his room and realised what had just happened. He looked at the clock beside his bed and saw the time; 7:00.

**"A nightmare."** He muttered do himself, in thought. **"Am I really a villain? Have my actions really done no good? Perhaps that wasn't a nightmare, but One For All sending me a message?**

**...**

**PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE TRY, ALL FOR ONE, BUT NONE OF YOUR TRICKS WILL WORK ON ME THIS TIME!"** He said proudly, jumping out of bed with a hop in his step, already planning today's way of dishing out justice to The Monster.

**One For All. A Second Later.**

...

"Are yoU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW!?" It wasn't just Nana who yelled, nor was it just Second, or just Banjo.

It was EVERYBODY who yelled it out in pure anger, malice and annoyance, all at the same time, hell, some were even astonished at the idiot's reaction.

"Guys." Third tried to call out to them but was ignored.

"THAT NO GOOD, HAIR BRAINED, ASS LICKING, CUNT REPELLING, DICK SOFTENING, PUSSY DRYING, DAD TORTURING, FAMILY DESTROYING, WIDOW MAKING, FINGER BRAKING SON OF TWO BITCHES!" Second snarled angrily, putting up both middle fingers at the screen in front of the.

"Guys!"

"IF I EVER SOMEHOW COME BACK TO LIFE, I AM GOING TO SLIT HIM OPEN AND WEAR HIM LIKE A COAT!" Banjo yelled angrily, lashing out his whips, away from his comrades of course.

"GUYS!" That finally got the other's attention, but they were all glaring at the high collared man.

"WHAT!?" Nana asked in a snarl.

"He's planning on ripping out Hisashi's teeth with his bear hands." He simply said, though there was a hint of malice as he said that.

"God FUCKING Damnit!" First yelled as he flipped a 'table'. "He's gonna go back to torturing my brother!"

"No! Well, yes, he's terrible and needs to be put down but that's not my point!" The Ravenette said. "What I mean is: This is our chance!" He explained, starting to get excited.

"...our chance to..?" Second said, confused, causing Third to facepalm.

"Tell me. How does One For All get transferred?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ingestion of the past user's DNA." Izuku answered in a deadpan before gasping in realisation af what the Ravenette meant. "And, since Ass Might over there'll be stuffing his sweaty hand into Hisashi's mouth-"

"We can transfer." Nana finished for him in almost a whisper, hope fillinf her words. "But... doesn't it need the will of the previous user to be transfered?" She asked worriedly.

"No. All it needs is OUR aproval." Izuku said, a small smile on his face. "I guess this means One For All's going back to it's creator."

**Aldera High School. September 28, 2322. 12:35.**

"...and that is why I always throw up whenever I listen to Cardi B." Izuku finished his story to Jirou, who was listening intently to the Greenette.

"Jesus Christ. I knew she was horrible but that's just low." Kyouka said solemnly. "And she got away with it?"

"Well, it was the Twenty-First Century, though the victim did say it was still better than listening to her music." Izuku responded, causing Jirou to snort before laughing. _'Her laugh_ _is cute.'_ He thought to himself, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Yeah. They actually hit it off, despite what happened at their First meeting, something Kats made _absolutely_ sure to tease them on. It was akward at First, especially the part where he had to explain that he did not, in fact, have a harem.

"Ya really got to talk about that while we're eating?" Katsuki asked sarcastically, but he still downed his food despite what he had just implied.

"You talked about how having a big dick isn't as good as people think it is just yesterday." Kyouka responded in a deadpan as she finished her meal before packing it up and leaving. "See you guys later." She said before walking out of the cafeteria, swaying her hips sexily as she walked.

"If you keep staring at her ass, the entire cheerleading squad's gonna get pissed off." Katsuki said, not looking up fron his spicy ramen.

"I wasn't staring at her ass." The Weather manipulator said quickly, frantically starting to pack up as well.

"If you keep staring at her thighs, hald the cheerleading squad's gonna get pissed off."

"And the other half?"

"Really hopeful."

Back with Kyouka, her cheeks glowed a vivid Red as she walked towards the classroom, deep in thought.

' _God, I hope I did that right. I spent WAY too much time practicing that... but what if he didn't notice? What if he did but he thought I was being slutty? Wait, no, he's way too nice to think something like that... right? Oh my God! I probably shouldn't have didne that! And the other girls are probably making fun of me right now! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I'm never gonna recover from thi-'_

"If you think the Nerd didn't see what you did, you're sorta right." A familiar voice said, sitting down diagonally from her.

"W-what are you talking a-about!?" Kyouka asked, absolutely not flustered. Nu-uh! Nope! She is not blushing! It's not true! It's bullshit! She is not blushing! She is not!... (Oh. Hi, Mark.)

"Deku was oggling you while you were walking but he didn't notice that you were doibg it on purpose."

"...I-I don't know what you mean." She simply lied, facing away fron the Blonde with a pout, causing him to chuckle a little as Izuku stepped into the room, not noticing the square of toilet paper stuck to his shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Next chapter will be the last for a while because this shit's going back to the 'I'll do it when I want to' pile.
> 
> I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter so I just pulled something out of my ass. Whenever I come up with titles, I think of something that the Two sides have in common or some metaphor representing both sides.
> 
> If you don't get that 'Oh. Hi, Mark', I will block you. Same with if you disagree that Cardi B makes horrible music. Seriously, I love Bruno Mars' music but I don't like Finesse. Same with 'Girls Like You'. It's a great song without her.
> 
> Don't worry. I won't show the teeth pulling.


	8. Past

**???**

_'Where am I?' Hisashi thought to himsself, looking at his surroundings, or lack there of._

_It was all a Black void, devoid of anything and everything, merely just pure darkness._

_No sound._

_No light._

_No walls._

_No people._

_Nothing._

_Until he cought it._

_It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. A familiar sound coming from something, or rather,_

_ Someone _ _._

_The White-Haired man smiles to himslef, memories of playing in the garden, going to amusement parks or just sitting on the couch playing video games, all with his brother, flooding to him._

_"It's been a while, Izuku." He said solemnly, a few tears streaming down his face. "Too long, in fact. Far too long." _

**_"Good to see you too."_ ** _It wasn't just Izuku's voice, but there were Six others, each one filled with unbridled hope and happiness, despite the past._

_Suddenly, out of the darkness, Eight silhouettes walked out. They were humanoid in shape and each were outlined with a glow of different hues, Silver, Blue, Red, Viridian, Orange, Purple and Pink, each one evenly spaced in a circle arround The Tita, who examined each One with a sad smile before it turned into a frown._

_"I'm sorry." Hisashi said, hanging his head down in sadness, guilt if the past threatening to escape from inside._

_"We know." Silver said amusingly, stepping forward as the darkness dissipated, as it did the Titan's heart when he had met Inko. "And we forgive you."_

_And that's when the dam broke, and Hisashi broke down onto his knees in tears of sadness._

_"Why?!" He questioned. "After everything I've done, you just_ _forgive me!? PLEASE TELL ME!"_

_"Because you proved something." He said calmly, stepping in front of his brother before kneeling down in front of him. "You proved a lot of things, actually, but the most important thing is this:" The White-haired vestige then puts a gentle, reaffirming hand onto Hisashi's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You proved that not everybody stays evil, that everybody can change themselves for the better, and all it took for you was a bit of love! I mean, look at you now! You're feeling remorse for what you did to us! You felt sorry-TRULY sorry-for everything you've done over the past Three-Hundred years!"_

_"You've even helped me." A new, yet familiar, feminine voice said, stepping out of the dark with a soft smile in her face before kneeling down next to Izuku and putting a hand on Hisashi's other shoulder. "You rescued my grandson." She said sweetly and quietly, her smile widening at Hisashi's shocked look._

_"Tenko?" Hisashi asked in a whisper, shocked to hear this. "I... I had no idea."_

_"That makes it better." The Ravenette said sincerely, tears begining to well up arround her eyes as well. "You had no idea who he was and you still picked him up and treated him with so much love and kindness while everyone else ignored him like he wasn't there. **You** , The Boogieman of the underground, acted more like a hero than the pros... and more of a father than Kotaro." She said sorrowfully._

_Hisashi then put his own hand over her's, giving it a comforting and understanding squeeze, a determined look on his face before pulling the woman into a gentle hug, shocking her at first but she reciprocates it anyeways._

_"I promise." He whispered into her ear. "I promise to be a good father." He stated, determined to keep his word._

_"You already have been and I know you always will be." She said, slowly releasing the hug but kept both hands on his shoulders._

_The Three then stood up, Izuku and Nana pulling Hisashi up to his feet, the Titan standing tall and proud as the vestiges returning to theur original position, the darkness dissipating around everyone else, who were smiling at the man who was both their Beginning and their Heir._

**U.A. University. September 29, 2322. 9:45**

Walking down the halls of the most prestigious school of Japan, a man with Golden Blonde Hair, Blue eyes and of Caucasian decent, wearing a Blue, skin tight bodysuit that showed his incredible physique, Crimson gloves with matching boots, a golden belt with an eagle design with matching shoulder pads that held a Red cape in place, walked into Principal Nezu's office with a strained yet convincing smile.

"Ah. Hello, Mr. Butcher." Nezu greeted in perfect English in his usual chipper tone. "Thank you for finding the time to come all the way jere to Japan."

"I apreciate it and, please, call me Ryan." He said in a cheerful tone, shaking the Chimera's... paw before sitting down in the surprisingly comfortable chair.

"You are very much welcome, Ryan. Now, onto business." His voice became less chipper and Ryan's smike faded and was replaced with a frown. "You are aware of why I called you here, correct."

The Blonde sighed exasperatedly before answering. "My half-brother, Jo- I mean, Toshinori was always a handful when he was little, but he's got a good heart, it's just in the wrong place."

"I understand, Ryan." Nezu responded solemnly. "But his recent actions have caused great harm and, while Mr. Midoriya has certainly been deserved his time in Tartarus, he does not deserve this type of torment." The White-furred sighed. "I understand the pain of losing One's family, how much it hurts to never see them again."

"I know what you mean. When I started my own family, my 'Father'" He spat the word like it was a slur. "tried to make a legacy and, when I said no, he... h-he..." Heavy tears started streaming down the American's face, memories of an utter slaughter coming to his mind.

"It's alright, Ryan." Nezu said, suddenly standing on a stool beside the Blonde, rubbing his back un a comforting way. "You don't have to tell me everything."

"T-thank you, sir." Ryan responded in a whisper. "I just wish I never hesitated."

"You may have failed to save your family, but you have a chance to save another so that they won't feel the same pain you felt all those years ago."

"Yes, but now, shall we continue our business?" The Chimera asked, hus cheery tone coming back full force.

"Yes. We shall." Ryan responded, the smile coming back and becoming more genuine.

**Tartarus Supermax Prison. One Day Later.**

"Who's there!? Identify yourself!" Five guards at the main entrance of the facility all yelled at the same time, raising their heavy assault rifles and combat shotguns at the ready and scanning the area, keeping both eyes open at all times while the heavy rain made it harder to see.

"Don't worry, gentlemen." An American accented voice fron the sky called out, causing the team to whip their weapons to the sky to see the smiling Number One Hero of America, Ryan Butcher, also known as 'The Protector', slowly landing in front of them. "I have an appointment." He simply stated, a coy smile still on his face.

"Command, do you copy?" The the guard in front asked, a finger to his earpiece and his gun trained on Protector.

_"Bzzt-Yeah. Let him in. Over.-Bzzt"_ The Warden responded through the earpiece sternly.

The Leader dropped his weapon but remained tense, his team following suit before clearing a path for Ryan to enter.

"Thank you." The American said as he walked in, his cape flowing in the wind magnificantly.

Once inside, the Blonde approached All For One's cell, the smile morphing into a stern, enraged look as he saw a beaten and battered father screaming out in pain... and his brother, laughing as he shoved a taser up his ass.

The Protector looked around and watched as the guards watched, each one with a look of uneasiness, sorrow, sadness, disgust and pity, all things Ryan fully understood.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Toshinori laughed, almost maniacally as he violently thrusted the combat taser up the White-haired man's ass and set it on max power, the Titan screaming in utter pain.

Ryan then let out an animalistic growl, gaining the attention of the guards, some afraid, some relieved. "Deactivate the Quirk Suopressants." He ordered angrily.

They had no qualms with doing so and did it in an instant, the Suppressors' lights going from Green to Red with a soft beep, drowned out by screams of pain to All Might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I won't be posting on this fic again until I want to. I really, REALLY want to continue my other works so this is finally going back to the 'I'll do it when I want to' pile. I'll probably updat this every once in a while but please understand what I'm doing here.
> 
> The begining was obviously supposed to mirror Ass Might's thing last chapter.
> 
> Yeah. I added in Ryan, Homelander's son from the show. I haven't seen the show or comics so bear with me for a while.


	9. Family

**Tartarus Supermax Prison. September 30, 2322. 06:18**

There were no casualties, thankfully and impressively.

But, even though no One was killed, there were Three gravely injured men and the entire section of the building was damaged severely. Thankfully, that section was empty as a precaution for Hisashi.

All Might was unconcious on the ground, had lost half of his respiratory organs and had his balls lasered off.

Hisashi was panting while sitting atop a chunk of concrete, his left eye gone and a massive gash across the affirmentioned eye, through the bridge of his nose and ending on where his cheekbone is certainly visible, a torn piece of clothing acting as an eyepatch while he waits for the Regenaration Quirk to finish.

Ryan was panting heavily as well while sitting on the ground next to Hisashi, clutching on the stump that was previuosly his left arm.

"Thank you." The White-Haired Titan said softly, still staring at the unconcious body in front of them. "For helping me."

"Don't mentioned it." Ryan said in between pained gasps for air. "Though, there is something I have to ask."

"Shoot."

"Nezu. He seemed really involved with this case but he still said that you deserved hoing here. Why?" The Blonde asked curiously, garbering a chuckle from Hisashi before he answered.

"Simple. He puts justice before family, even if that family helped free him from soviet scientists." He answered, amusingly, still not facing the shocked american.

There was a peacufull silence for a while, simply resting, listening to the waves crashing and watching the sun rise on The Land of The Rising Sun.

"How are you gonna deal with this?" Hisashi worriedly asked all of a sudden "If word got out that you did this to your own brother, that would greatly affect your stattus."

"You think I care about my status?" Ryan asked with a chuckle. "I'm more worried about what'll happen when the public finds out aboit this."

"They certainly won't." A familiar, high pitched, cheery voice said behind them, standing right next to a Purple Warpgate. "If there's Ine thing the Comission fears, it's the world's smartest being teaming up with the world's strongest."

"Nezu? Kurogiri?" Hisashi asked excitedly, happy to see his old friend and butler here.

"You Three don't look so good." Kurogiri said worriedly, 'eyes' flickering between his master, The Protector and All- Oh. It's just him. Nevermind.

"Ya think?" Ryan asked sarcastically, glaring at the Mist.

**U.A. University. 09:00**

It's been a while since Hisashi walked the halls of this University. He hasn't been here since God knows when

But now wasn't the time for nostalgia. No, now's time for business.

Soecifically, their next course of action.

"Glad to see you've fully recovered, Hisashi." Nezu said while the Titan ran his finger across the permanent diagonal scar on his face. His regenerative quirk could only do so much. "And lad to see you're taking to the prosthetic well, Ryan."

"I'm still surprised they were able to make a prosthetic so fast." The American said in amusement, examining his new arm, matt Black in color and quite light.

"It's only a temporary, unfortunately." Nezu said calmly. "For One to be able to suit your strength, they'll have to create One with your DNA, wich will take aproximately Two weeks."

"Still imoressive." Ryan said before he stopped fiddling with his armand looked at the Stoat in front of him. "Now, our next course of action?"

"Of course." Nezu answered before clearing his throat. "Hisashi, because the knowledge of your existance isn't public knowledge and because the Comission is afraid of both of us and will not interfere so you can go home immediately. All we have to do is make an alibi for you in case any of Inko's friends ask where you've been and what happened to your eye. Understood?" Hisashi nodded his head rappidly, excited to see his Family again after far too long. "Same to you, Ryan. The entire fight was confidential and the staff has agreed to carry the secret to their graves so all we need to do is create an alibi for your trip and what happened to your arm."

"But what about Joh- Toshinori? What'll happen to him?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"Remember the 'Task Force X' program?" The Chimera sked cryptically.

"The Suicide Squad? Yeah what about-... you sadistic little bastard." Ryan realised amusingly, both he and Hisashi laughing at the Mammal's actions.

After a quick laugh and Five or so minutes, they came up with an acceptable alibi.

All Might's was attacked by a villain that had a sleep quirk that knocked him out for however long he's unconcious at U.A's private infirmary and has been given a job at U.A. as a teacher.

Hisashi's that he was on an impromptu business trip in America, Florida to be exact. The scar would've been from him being attacked by a random racoon on cocaine before it got lead away and molested by a guy on meth. It was Florida so it was believable.

Ryan's is that he helped Toshinori with the affirmentiond villain wich resulted in the lost of his arm.

All in all, it sounded good.

Now, it's time for a reunion.

**Midoriya Apartment. 14:00**

The Midoriyas plus Kurogiri had just returned home from the Midoriya Training Facility, or 'M.T.F.' for short.

Unlike normal people, who would most likely pass out after Five hours of grueling, continuous, hardcore training, Izuky was more energized than he was when he woke up.

"Alright. You Two go rest while I make prepare something to freshen up." Inko said in a motherly tone, flashing a warm smile at her boys.

She was about to go to the kitchen when-

**Ding Dong**

The doorbell rang.

"I-I'll get that!" Kurogiri said, sounding more excited than usual with a hint of nervousness.

Once she heard the door open, she looked to it's direction and froze, along with Tenko and Izuku while The Mist looked absolutley giddy.

There, right outsude the door, stood The One and only, Midoriya Hisashi, aged Fourteen years since he got rid of the de-aging quirk when they got married and wearing a eyepatch while tears welled up in the other.

"Hello, dear." Hisashi said softly, showing a smile that Inko could stare at for an eternity, his eyes softening as he lifted up a bouquet of roses. "I'm home."

Tenko got his ass off the couch and rushed his father, tackling The Titan in a giant hug, giant tears flowing out his eyes as Hisashi laughed while combing his fingers through his son's messy hair.

"You're back..." The Bluette muttered through his sobs. "You're really back."

"Yes. I'm here." Hisashi whispered back softly, rubbing Tenko's back gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Once Tenko let go, he lead his Father inside where he saw something he could've only hoped to see for the past Fourteen years.

_"He looks just like you."_ Izuku, his brother, said from One For All where he could feel all of them smiling tearily at the sight.

Hisashi sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes as he slowly walked towards his son, only for the boy to rush at him like Tenko had done and jump into his arms, tearing up as much as the Bluette did.

"H-hi... Dad." Izuku whispered, clutching onto him like a lifeline. "G-good... Good to see you." He greeted softly, garnering a tear filled laugh from his Father.

"We have so much to catch up on." Hisashi said, a mixture of happiness and sadness filling his voice while he patted the Boy's back.

Once that was done, Hisashi turned to the woman he loved, her Green hair framing her beautiful, teary face. She was still as gorgeous as the day they met and just as kind.

Hisashi brought up the flowers and gave them to Inko with a soft smile and teary eyes... until she threw them to the side and trapped her husband into a, tender, loving kiss that made The Titan wonder how he survived without it.

The next Morning, they all found themselves in a massive cuddle pile, happy to be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I was hesitant to updat this but I got really into it and I'm EXTREMELY proud of this chapter! Like, I legit didn't think I would update for another month but NOPE! I got lazy to right a fight scene for 'You Made Me What I Am' and here we are!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Mahal ko kayo at magandang gabi!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite, and by rewrite I mean this is the epitome of Overhaul. If you want to read the original, which you won't, it's still up you just have to go to my dash.
> 
> The 'X-Men' tag is because Izuku's quirk is Storm's powers.
> 
> Also,I 'll be updating every few days until Chapter Eight then this will return to the 'Don't expect frequent updates' pile. And PLEASE help me with the dumbass summary.
> 
> Socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ADecentArtist)  
> [Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/TheKidWhoLikesToFix/)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adecentartist14) that I never use.  
> I'm also a part of [Epsi's Hoard](https://discord.gg/WPRSWA8UzS)


End file.
